


Before The Day Ends

by ml101



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Malcolm, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: Set during the end of the day of 4x4.Nicola Murray had just had the worst possible day of her life. But the day isn’t over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely tied with some of the other stories in the Daddy!Malcolm verse
> 
> Basically the PM of the other party (JB or as I've named him in my stories Jonathan Brown) is Malcolm's brother-in-law

“She in there?”

“Yup.” replied Michelle Tucker to her father’s question as she remained standing outside the man’s bedroom. “She wanted to see you as soon as you arrived.”

Malcolm nodded and gazed at his daughter. She was a complete replica of her mother but it was the eyes that showed she was a Tucker.

“Why don’t you and Jake have dinner already?” suggested Malcolm. “We’ll be down shortly.”

Michelle nodded but didn’t move. She gazed at her father worriedly before she worded what was on her mind. “Dad,” she began. “The next part of your plan…you’re going to have to face it alone now.”

“Princess,” began Malcolm, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about your ol’ man, here. I’m fucking man of steel. They won’t put me down. Now,” he placed a coin in her hand. “Put this in that lovely jar beside the door, make sure your brother eats dinner and we’ll be down in a while.”

Mitch smiled and hugged her father. No matter how worried she was, she believed in her father and she knows that he won’t do anything that will risk them losing one another. She  went downstairs and Malcolm was left staring at his bedroom door.

He knocked and grasped the door handle. “Love, I’m coming in alright?” Malcolm paused to see if there was going to be any reaction. Nothing. “Please don’t throw the remote at me, like last week. Or your shoes, like the other day, or anything else that might proved to be lethal. I don’t want assault to be on tomorrow’s headlines for the former—”

“Come the fuck in or fuck off, Malcolm!” Came the shout and Malcolm smiled as he pushed open the door.

“It’s ‘Come the fuck in or fuck the fuck off”, Nic’la.” replied Malcolm, but the smile instantly disappeared on his face as he saw the Former Leader of the Opposition sitting on his bed, back leaned on the headboard. She was hugging her knees and her shoulders were shaking due to the soft sobs that came her way. Malcolm sat beside her on the side of the bed and covered her hand with his.

“Are you sure you can do this?” came the question, as Nicola still did not raise her head.

“Nicola,” said Malcolm, and Nicola found herself raising her head to meet his eyes. The full pronunciation of her name meant that Malcolm had something important to say. “At least I know they won’t pin this on you. Besides, I’ve been in politics a long time now. It’s time to bow out and what better way to exit that with a goddamn Inquiry that’s sure to happen and a bloody fucking trial of the century that’s bound to come after.”

“Malcolm,” began Nicola. “They were going to let me take the fall for the party and now that you made sure I was ousted they are going to turn this on you. Why are you willing to risk your entire career for this pathetic excuse of a party who just shelve their ideals aside just so they keep their hands clean?”

“It’s not the entire party who is like that, Nicola.” defended Malcolm, caressing her hand in reassurance. “Some of the members are yes, but I am doing this for the party not for them. If the end results in the blame be put on someone and not the entire party then the party still has a chance to rise up and be respected again. Be able to help people again.”

“Are you even thinking of the possible consequences of your ‘brilliant plan’?” asked Nicola, sarcasm lined her words. “Are you even thinking about those two kids downstairs who would be heartbroken if you suddenly find yourself in prison?”

“Mitch is already a fine young lady,” replied Malcolm. “And I know for sure both of them will be taken care of.”

“By who?” asked Nicola, skeptical. “By Jonathan? Right like the Prime Minister will, he can barely take care of himself let alone his godchildren. Tom? The cunt is more childish that Jake.”

For the first time since he entered his bedroom, Malcolm smiled. He dragged Nicola to stand up from the bed and held her hand. “I meant you, you fucking idiot.”

“Malcolm…” began Nicola, but Malcolm silenced her by kissing her.

“I know you consider this the worst day of your life, Nicola.” began Malcolm. “But the day isn’t over and maybe I can turn that around.”

Nicola eyed the Scotsman, confusion evident in her eyes. “Nicola, I know you’ve only been divorced for the past 6 months or so…but ever since I met you in DoSAC…well let’s just say I’ve allowed myself to be happy ever since my wife died.”

Malcolm paused to let his words sink in. “Hell, even my daughter saw it before I even accepted the fact that I actually do fucking care about you Nicola Murray. I’d do anything for you.  I proved that today and though it hurts me to see you fucking crying like a fountain…at least I know the worst for you is over.”

Fresh tears started forming around the corners of Nicola’s eyes and Malcolm, swiped them away. “When my wife died, I let myself be swallowed by my own depression and anger and the only thing I thought that could save me from that was letting myself be taken over by the job. But then something else came along.” Malcolm kissed Nicola’s hands that he was holding. “You saved me for my children. You saved me from myself, Nicola.”

Nicola could only look Malcolm in the eye and she knew that what he was saying was a hundred percent genuine.  But what Malcolm did next completely took her by surprise. He kneeled down on one knee.

“Nicola, I know you’ve only been divorced from James for the past half the year. But if you’d let me. If you’d have me…I’m not asking you to be my wife because you’ve totally fucking proven that your nobody’s goddamn property. But I am yours and if you would,” Malcolm paused as he fished out a box from his pocket. “Bestow upon me the honour of being your husband?”

“Oh Malcolm,” gasped Nicola as Malcolm opened the box to show a beautiful silver engagement ring. What she did next, surprised even the most notorious spin doctor. She punched Malcolm hard on the shoulder. “Of course I fucking will.”

Malcolm’s astonishment quickly transformed into a smile and he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her, carrying and spinning her in the process as well. As they broke apart, Malcolm signalled for silence as he slowly approached the door and quickly opened it to find his two children eavesdropping and Mitch holding her phone close. Malcolm took the phone.

“Hello, Ella,” began Malcolm, already knowing who was on the other line. “I’ll send John there to pick you up and you and your siblings can sleep here.” He stopped for added effect. “And of course your mother said yes, thanks for helping me pick the ring.” He ended the call and handed back the phone to his daughter.

“You have a future in eavesdropping princess,” began Malcolm as he ruffled his daughter’s hair. “And you,” he began as he carried Jake, his seven year old son. “I thought you were hungry?”

“I am,” whined Jake. “But Mitch said it was important.”

“And it was,” said Michelle, her joy evident in her voice. “Let’s get some dinner, Jake. I’m sure Dad and Aunt Nicola will join us soon.” She took Jake from her father and went back downstairs.

Even in the distance the two could hear the children’s conversation. “Does this mean, Aunt Nicola is going to be our new mother? Because that would be the best thing in the world!”

Malcolm’s heart leaped at the smile that found its way to Nicola’s face. He was about to face the end of his political career but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter to him at all. His children and the woman who took his hand and led him downstairs was his life and he didn’t need politics anymore to give him a reason to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this up on my tumblr for quite some time now and decided to post it here on AO3.


End file.
